


Tangled Among the Fae

by PercivalFox



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede is a wildmagic mage, F/M, Fairy, Fantasy, Gets kind of dark, Gloria is a paladin, everything is okay in the end though, fey, fey magic, kinda dnd, mentions of necromancy, oops all angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercivalFox/pseuds/PercivalFox
Summary: A fantasy twist to the plot of sword and shield.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tangled Among the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bederia week! This is for fantasy day.

It was said that those who obtain the abilities of wild magic were tricky, powerful beings that not a soul should dare approach. Tales would speak of the chaos they would sew on a whim. Forests sprouting to life overnight, portals to the feywilds dotting the newly overgrown tangle. The quielms of mere mortals were about as dire to them as an anthill to a giant. 

These were the beliefs the young white haired mage was warned of- a reason to learn discipline and precision, lest he too become a wrathful being of chaos. Because of such, he was taken under the wing of the most prestigious academies of magic to exist in this realm, and not only that, but to become the apprentice of headmaster Rose. The fey boy thought he had it all- power, fame, and all he had to do was restrain his abilities of birthright. It couldn’t be that hard, he thought to himself.

Until that damned paladin showed up. 

At first she was another face in the bustle of city folk. Some attempting to find refuge, companionship, or newfound adventures galore. She made no difference to him, at least as much difference as any other mortal in the ever thriving town. Then she began to address him. Starting conversations, offering assistance with menial tasks such as collecting alchemical ingredients, or providing him protection on journeys from the academy to other towns for supplies. She seemed to arrive out of nowhere, the same way a storm can blot out the sun in minutes. He didn’t pay it much mind at first, only to grow more and more hostile in subtle ways after seeing her over and over. 

One day, the elven boy was pulled aside by one of Rose’s assistants. They spoke hushed and quickly of his next task. He was to head north along the dirt roads until he was met with a blooming grove of silver flowers. There he must place an artifact in order to cast a protection blessing on the area itself. Confusion was rife through the apprentice’s head, but he agreed to the task nonetheless. 

At this point he felt he should have known better.

After a long ride of horse-drawn-cart along the northern roads, and ceaseless chatter and pleasantries from the heavily armored paladin holding the reigns, he was met with his undoing.

As soon as the glossy rune stone left his grasp, a sickly dark purple haze of energy began to form. The cloud extended from the rune that seemed to awake with light, only to be quickly swallowed by the ground. Within that same moment, the sound of rustling and groans filled the forest as the ground quakes with movement, plumes of dirt rising beyond the forest floors. It was at that moment Bede realized they were not sent to a fae forest.

They were sent to a graveyard. 

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he felt adrenaline pumping, screaming to decide if the situation was of fight or flight. In his peripheral he noticed the gleam of a sword, as Gloria readied her weapon and quietly uttered a prayer, promising to protect any innocent souls. Bede could not tell if he was within that category. 

In his panic and haste, he casted a sending spell to Rose himself, quickly speaking under his breath as he wanted to be seen last, if at all by the undead quickly rising from their tombs. 

“Headmaster Rose! There’s a serious problem in the northern forest, lots of enemies and we require aid!” The fey boy disliked admitting defeat, but knew that he and one other person could not slay possibly hundreds of undead without a casualty. 

It did not take long for a number of academy guards and mages alike to find themselves upon the dampened ground of slain aberrations. Bede first felt relief flood over him like a heavy blanket, finally able to breath knowing it would not be his last, or at least knowing he wouldn’t be left to a fate where this would be his place of rest. He turned to look Headmaster Rose in the eyes to thank him, only to be met with a harsh and judgmental stare. His relief was torn from him, leaving the apprentice vulnerable and shaking. The headmaster sighed as his head bowed. In shame? Disappointment? Giving up? Bede was unable to tell. His train of thought was pierced by the next words from his mentor. 

“Bede….” the headmaster addressed, as they locked eyes once more, many additional gazes turned to the source of voice. Bede felt his face blaze in embarrassment. He knew he did nothing wrong, but so many people, so many scrutinizing stares, he could feel a different kind of panic as he read the situation. “...you are well aware that necromancy and all neighboring schools of magic are illegal within the academy. For this offense you could be punished by force of law.” The platinum blonde felt his stomach sink to the bottom of the ocean, as all color drained itself from his features. He tore his gaze away for a moment, only to realize the attention from listeners had grown. Even more people gazed in his direction, but now with spite and disgust. 

This wasn’t his fault! He did as he was told! At least that was the mantra repeating itself in his head as the academy-goers left one by one, leaving him in the forest of swaying trees and rotting corpses. He was revoked of any spellbooks, his talisman of the academy, and any form of entry back into the school. He couldn’t describe his emotions anymore. Shock? Distraught? Fear? In the end it was a curdling mixture that kept all his muscles braced and eyes irritated and dry. 

He had shown prowess not only of the arcane arts, but also the dampening and control of his chaotic abilities. 

The same ones that now act as his only defense.

The sound of steps upon the dead grass roused him from his haze of thoughts. Turning, the fey boy thought himself to be alone, only to see the gleeme of silver armor with rose-gold accents. She was still here? Why was she still here? His self loathing answered before he could think, responding with mockery or even worse-pity. Bede once more shrugged off his instincts, and instead put up a mental defense.

The paladin placed a hand on his shoulder, resulting in the slightest flinch from the mage. He readied himself to retort any phrase that dared to leave her breath.

“I know this wasn’t your doing.” 

Bede felt his heart pause in place as his eyes shot open. He dared to turn towards her, the paladin’s soft comforting smile expertly hiding the concern and worry in her features. Not able to be seen, but able to be felt. “I know we haven’t been traveling together long, but I have a hard time believing you’d cause so much chaos with no purpose.”

She...believed him? No no that can’t be right. He was kicked to the bottom of the pit he had been climbing for years. There was no comforting, no second chances, no home. He knew that all too well. 

Time sped up and seemed to move all too fast, as the mage felt himself be torn from his self deprecating thoughts, as he was pulled into a hug. The heart that previously stalled was now hammering quicker than time felt. He felt heat rise to his face. 

“It will be okay. I don’t know how and I don’t know when, but I promise. I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”

For the first time in years of his life, Bede raised his arms and returned the embrace. Face hidden from her view as tears pricked the edges of his gaze. 

——-

Now the fey boy and warrior travel along the realm side by side. Though the shift in his life’s pace was as abrupt as a volcano's eruption, Bede had begun to find comfort in the knight’s presence. No matter what, she kept moving forward. Rarely did the traces of a smile leave her face, and when they did, she had a look of determination and strength. 

They now find themselves in an overgrown forest, not like the one that haunts Bede’s memories, but rather a canopy dark enough that it blots out the sun, the soft glow of bioluminescent life surrounding them from every angle. For the tangle being so dense, he was surprised at the eerie, yet looming silence that fell over them. 

Gloria had asked him to accompany her on a quick journey, “a spot just outside of town” she had told him. The mage saw it as a minor detour from boredom, and agreed. He now questioned her reasoning for traveling to such an odd area. 

“So, are you going to fill me in on whatever plot is rolling around that thick skull of yours, or are we just going to pretend like this whole place is normal?” The sharpness of his words was more of a habit than anything, an instinct to feeling uneasy from the surroundings. 

“Here, this will work.” As opposed to answering his question, Gloria’s eyes shined as she observed the place around them. Bede’s lilac irises wandered to their surroundings. A small clearing, still no sun peeking through the trees. A few fallen logs heavily overgrown with moss and various glowing fungi. A number of unknown flowers blooming, both from shrubs as well as vines that climb the towering tree trunks. The air was warm and carried the scent of rain on the horizon. 

It was beautiful, but what did she mean? Bede attempted to hide the awe from his features, but judging by the look from his travelmate, that was a hopeless endeavor. She turned and sat down on an overgrown fallen log, the fey boy mirroring her as he sat beside the paladin.

“I thought this might be a good place for you to recconnect.” Bede immediately looked up in confusion. “ I know you said you gave up your wild magic a long time ago but…” her eyes flickered up, hazel meeting lilac for but a moment. “I thought it might be worth a shot.” 

Bede wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. Should he? Even if he wants to, how do you just get abilities back?! There’s not exactly a book or spell for it. And should he even try in the first place? Questions created a busy roar within his head. Gloria piped up a few moments after, clearly fidgety “Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to! I thought you’d just like having the option…” she drifted off as she spoke, second guessing her actions up until this point. A soft smile found itself on the fey boy’s features. They had grown closer after traveling together, to what point exactly he was unsure, but the notion of someone caring this much for him made his heart swell. He knew she had little to no inclination to magic, and yet here she was, searching for ways to help him reclaim his. In a moment of emotion, Bede gave her a quick hug. Well. It was meant to be quick, until she returned with a death grip. It surprised him enough that a soft laugh escaped him. ‘I guess it wouldn’t do any harm to enjoy a moment.’ He thought, closing his eyes and just enjoying the company and warmth. 

His eyes shot open as he heard Gloria gasp, her body tensing for a moment. He immediately pulled away, rushing with questions. “Are you ok? Is something-“ the words caught in his throat as he looked to their surroundings. All around them, plantlife seemed to bloom suddenly, vines ascending trees at a rapid pace, flowers budding and blooming in mere seconds, and though he swears it must be a trick of the eye, speckles of light dancing about the air.

As he turned to ask her about it, they both noticed it at the same time. 

A small, flowering vine connecting to where they sit, as well as markings that showed images of vines and life running along Bede’s arms. He felt a rush of memory and nostalgia from when he was a child-before the academy and training. When it was just him and the fey. He slowly looked up, meeting Gloria’s gaze, filled with love and care.

“I told you everything will be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
